


Heads Up

by DaisyChainz



Series: Huxloween 2019 [12]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Humor, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Hux deeply regrets insisting to meet Kylo's informant. She seems to have an alarming amount of information--especially about Hux.





	Heads Up

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Huxloween!!
> 
> Day 26: Psychic

'This contact,' Hux thought to himself, 'would be infinitely more useful if she would limit herself to the topic at hand'.

As if reading his mind she changed the subject to him. 

"You." She turned her large rheumy eyes to Hux for the first time. "You have run a great distance in your life."

"I don't run." Grumbled Hux, knowing he shouldn't engage her. 

"As a child. You were taken, and you ran."

Hux looked at her, then turned his eyes to Kylo. "Ask her what you need so we can go."

It was his own fault, he supposed. Kylo had an informant on this planet. He had been meeting her regularly for some time. And her information was always good. Sometimes it took a little while to pan out, but Kylo always seemed to know when to best put it to use. The Force, he supposed sourly. 

Hux had insisted on meeting her. Sometimes her information was a little too correct, too spot on. He had to be certain it wasn't a set up. So the next time Kylo went, Hux did too.

Kylo hadn't argued, he had almost seemed amused at the notion. "Suit yourself." He had said. 

Now Hux knew why. 

She had a little stall in an outdoor market. Her booth was full of odd charms and amulets, bags of bones and teeth. He was fairly sure that some of the flashy minerals she had displayed were radioactive. Hux had admired the small collection of skulls, but the rest was just bizarre.

Behind the stall was a little table with three chairs. They were sitting there now, listening to her go on about the sentient down the street that refused to speak to his dead mother, and the planet that would eat suns. And about running. 

Hux pushed that aside and listened to Kylo redirect her back to his original question, for the umpteenth time. 

She had almost answered it when she looked at Hux again. 

"You could speak to your Father."

"I'm certain I have nothing to say to him."

"He has a great many things to say to you."

"I'm sure he does. Do you have the information we need, or not. No information, no credits."

She eyed him further. Finally she shrugged. "The small and giant creatures with the hard shells will betray you." Then she looked at Kylo and told him exactly what he needed to know. Down to the last landmark. 

Hux huffed and grumbled on the walk back to the shuttle. Kylo walked beside him, watching him with that little half-smile he only got when the mood was perfect. 

"I warned you."

"How can you stand dealing with her? There have got to be more efficient ways to get information!"

"Perhaps. But she is more reliable than any other source. She certainly had you down cold."

"Half of what she said made no sense!"

"Like what? The part where you ran with the Imperial fleet as a child? Starkiller? I'm certain your Father does have a few choice words for you."

"It was total bantha-shit. We need to look into leaks within the First Order. How else could she know about Starkiller?"

"She's not a spy, Hux. There are no leaks."

"What in the galaxy did she mean by 'hard-shelled creatures'?" They had reached the shuttle and were standing at the bottom of the ramp. 

"That . . . I'm not sure. But it was probably something she saw in the future."

"No one can see the future."

"Well, some Force-adepts. But Force visions are tricky and unreliable."

"Are you saying she has the Force?"

"I'm not saying that at all; she's not Force sensitive. I'm positive of that."

"Then how . . ."

"There are other forces at play within the Universe, Hux. Other powers and sources than just the Force. She can simply manipulate a different one from me. That's why she's such a useful informant."

Hux felt himself grow cold. He could no longer feel his toes inside his heavy boots. 

"Other powers?" He closed his eyes. It had been difficult enough to wrap his head around the Force. He had finally come to some sort of understanding and acceptance of it. And how he was powerless to use or change it.

And now to discover there were yet other things completely out of his control? The only response he could form was to mumble "well that's just wonderful," and turn and stomp up the ramp into the shuttle. 

Kylo stood grinning up at him from the bottom of the ramp. "Poor Hux. You want me to go back and find out what your Father wanted to tell you?" He called to Hux's retreating form. 

"Shut up and get in here Kylo."

Kylo chuckled to himself as he took his time walking up the ramp. Perhaps the next time he came down he could persuade her to share those words with him.


End file.
